


Muddled

by clynnra (celspi)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celspi/pseuds/clynnra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stakes his muddy claim on Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddled

**Author's Note:**

> My explanation of the behind the scenes pictures from episode 6.05 of Alex hugging Scott while muddy. This is my first ficlet ever published after reading tons of McDanno fic. I am not a writer at all, but that picture just demanded that I write something. This was originally published on Tumblr, and my friend, Lellina23 suggested I post it here, too. Here ya go! :)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely dear SheppardMcKay for taking a look at this and giving me some advice. I love your writing and wished you still wrote McDanno because you are one of the best writers in the fandom, babe! :) Be sure to click on the picture before you read so you know why I could not not write something however silly. :)

[](http://postimg.org/image/bont1r5ul/)

Danny wiped the mud off from behind his legs. He was glad the team survived the Tough Mudder competition against the HPD team and even raised some money for the Wounded Warriors charity. Win win. Except for the mud. Everywhere. There was mud in places that mud shouldn’t be. He took a good slide in the mud, and it went in his shorts and a bit too close to comfort elsewhere. He saw Chin and Kono talking to the HPD team good naturedly and smiled to himself. His Five-Ohana is pretty damn great. He rested half sitting against the railing around the competition area and was lost in his thoughts.

All of a sudden, he felt the squish of mud and solid muscle against his back. He detected a hand at the top of his thigh. And then he sensed a chin against his shoulder.

“Hey, Danno.”

“Steve, seriously? You couldn’t just be like a normal person and wipe the mud off on a towel? You had to use my back as your towel? Did they not teach you good hygiene in the Navy?”

“Well, you looked way too clean, Danno, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Really?”

“Well, more like you looked too ridiculously hot, and I had to mark my territory by leaving my mud on you.”

“Babe, you are such a goof. My muddy goof.”

Steve’s muddy hand reached around Danny’s right shoulder, and all Danny could do was chuckle and grab at it. The mud was running through their fingers. Peeking behind him at Steve, Danny finally saw how caked with mud the SEAL was. Steve was basically a mud pie with a head on top. Shaking his head at the silliness of it all, Danny quietly trembled with laughter. Steve’s chuckle caressed his neck, and he knew they were probably grinning like idiots.

Then suddenly Steve breaks his muddy cuddle around Danny, moves to the front of Danny and slaps him solidly on the left pectoral with his right hand, leaving a muddy hand print.

“Better, D. Now, my territory is properly marked.”

Danny was still a little shocked by that slap but recovered his senses enough.

“Steve, you are so…”

But Steve ran off quickly turning his head and yelled back at him, “Catch you in the showers, Danny!” Using that damn Navy stride, Steve was beyond reach.

Danny just shook his head and thought about where he would be leaving his soapy hand print next. With a smile on his face, Danny jogged to catch up with Steve while plotting his soapy revenge.


End file.
